


A Day Off

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s been a whole day.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #42 "once in a blue moon"

“Wow,” said Jack, softly.

Sam looked up from her science journal with a questioning frown. “What?”

“It’s been a whole day,” he said. “An entire twenty-four hour Earth day, with no crises or problems or alien invasions that would make us get called back in on our day off.”

“Yes, it has,” she agreed, smiling.

They’d left the SGC about ten the night before, and it was ten now. After being awake for almost forty-eight hours beforehand, they hadn’t done anything more than fall into bed – phones where they could hear them, should another emergency come up, but alarms decidedly turned off – and _sleep_.

When they’d woken the next morning, it had almost been afternoon by that point, but they’d still cooked scrambled eggs and bacon half-dressed before heading back upstairs for a few activities that required much less clothing. Dinner had been pizza and beer in their pajamas, catching the tail end of a _NOVA_ special before a repeated hockey game came on.

Jack couldn’t remember having a better day in a long, long time.

“It’s just… nice,” he said.

Sam closed her journal and slid closer to him on the couch. “And were you planning on doing the same thing tomorrow?”

He grinned, “Hell, yes,” and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
